Virus
by KhaosKitty
Summary: Ryou is revising for a Chemistry test, and his notes begin to represent his relationship with Bakura, his sadistic yami. sucky summary, I know.. ONESHOT. Angst. BxR.


**Title: **Virus

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating: **13+

**Pairing: **Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura

**POV: **3rd person

**Summary: **Ryou is revising for a Chemistry test, and his notes begin to represent to him his relationship with Bakura, his sadistic yami.

**Authors Notes: **I must have come up with this concept no less than five months ago, but I'm so glad to finally get it written! I have to say, it was very difficult to work the virus thing into the end, but I hope you like what I've written. (This is my favourite sort of RyouXBakura fic! The ones where Bakura's really tainted and sadistic and seducing... forbidden fruit as they say.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ryou and Bakura. I don't even own a Bakura plushie. (I would SO buy one).

-

Ryou rested his hand on the bed as he enjoyed Bakura's sudden attack, his tongue delving into Ryou's mouth, searching, tasting, feeling.

Ryou's eyes rolled back, lustfully wishing

"Please let this go well. Please, just this once."

His thoughts were broken by a sudden surge of pain, as canines clamped onto his lower lip, instantly drawing blood.

His doe brown eyes flashed open, agony coursing through him.

Bakura flicked his tongue to lap up the scarlet liquid, staring at Ryou with devious russet eyes, loving his reaction.

He broke the contact and watched his hikari stare up at him, his pale features showing two things: pain and want.

The yami just smirked, ever sadistic, watching blood seep from Ryou's usually pink lips, now a wonderful vibrant red, and his eyes brim with tears.

"_Don't_ cry."

This was just for the sake of harshness, for he knew the order would _make_ Ryou shed tears, exactly what he wanted.

And as if on cue, two crystalline tears fell from the light's eyes.

This was followed by a slap, sudden and sharp, causing Ryou to stumble and let out a loud sob.

Bakura grinned as more tears followed.

He could have continued, but he liked how his hikari was now.

Blood running delicately down his chin, down his neck, half-way down his chest, his tear-stained face looking up at his dark with masochistic adoration, making him look simply perfect to Bakura.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's chin and leant in to steal one last kiss, then left the room without so much as a goodbye.

Ryou fell back onto the plain white sheets, naked from the waist up, bloodstained, speechless and lusty.

He collected himself in an instant, as proper as ever.

"Well, I just had a shower, so I'll sponge off the blood - well, what's left of it - and finish dressing, then I should do some Chemistry revision."

He tottered to the bathroom and hastily grabbed a sponge and ran it under the stream of water, waiting for it to turn warm.

Ryou wiped a smidge of blood from his lip with his knuckle, and dared to taste it, sucking slightly.

He had to admit, the taste was okay, but he couldn't understand the great appeal to Bakura.

Just the thought of his yami sent the hikari into a daydream, fantasizing about that kiss, and imagining what else could have happened.

He was in such a state of stupor as he visualised that predatory smirk that he hardly realised the water was now burning his hand.

After sponging himself off and putting on a pale blue T-shirt, he returned to his bedroom and fumbled in his backpack for his Chemistry book.

"Bloody revision..." he muttered, bitterly.

Ryou hated most school subjects - except languages - but he endeavoured to do all his homework.

After all, the teachers were already concerned for the boys well-being, he didn't want them thinking he was mentally challenged too.

He eventually unearthed an ancient textbook, and flicked through the worn, yellowing pages until he found the section he was supposed to revise - fungi, bacteria and viruses.

"That's a bit basic," Ryou thought, "Oh well, best get it done with."

_A virus (from the Latin meaning toxin or poison) is a sub-microscopic infectious agent that is unable to grow or reproduce outside a host cell._

The hikari did a double-take,

"That's what Bakura calls me, his host! Shut up Ryou, do your revision."

_Each viral particle, or viroion, consists of genetic material, DNA or RNA, within a protective protein coat called a capsid._

Now quite intrigued, the light's thoughts didn't shift from Bakura,

"A protective protein coat? That's like what everyone sees of Bakura, the crazed spirit. The genetic material must be the most inner part of him, like him as a child, his basic instincts."

_It has been argued whether viruses are living organisms. Some consider them non-living as they do not meet the criteria of the definition of life. For example, unlike most organisms, viruses do not have cells._

"That's interesting. Bakura's a spirit, but he has a body now, sepertate to mine. Yugi and the others don't consider him a being, they think he's just a thing to be rid of, like an illness. That's utterly hypocritical of Yugi now that I give it some thought - he adores having his yami hanging around his brain, just the same as mine does."

_However, viruses have genes and evolve by natural selection. They have been described as organisms at the edge of life._

"Well, that is what Bakura did, continued his life by choosing me as his host. But he's barely living even now he has his own form."

_Viral populations do not grow through cell division, because they are acellular; instead, they use the machinery and metabolism of a host cell to produce multiple copies of themselves._

"Typical. That's just how it is. He corrupts my brain with his evil and his looks and... oh so much more, but that's it. I think there are different Bakura's. The one that would scare me, the one that would comfort me, the one that would love me, the one that would hurt me..."

_Viral infections in human and animal hosts usually result in an immune response and disease. Antibiotics have no effect on viruses, but antiviral drugs have been developed to treat life-threatening infections._

"That's kind of sick. You can't treat someone unless their infection is life-threatening. So, I can't be rid of Bakura until his behaviour gets to the point where he could _kill _me."

Ryou scrunched locks of his snowy hair in his hands... did he even want to be rid of his yami?

He knew it was utterly masochistic, but he desired Bakura _so_ badly.

That feral grin, those mad, cinnamon eyes, that mane of silver hair, his dark clothes, his smooth voice that sent shivers down the light's spine, he adored it all.

"If he makes me ill... so bloody what?"

"Yadonushi."

Ryou flinched, and turned to see Bakura's mocking face, a fang protruding from the corner of his mouth.

He wore a black collared shirt and black trousers, with a red tie, in a punky, mock-formal style.

"W-what is it, yami-sama?" he stammered.

Bakura averted his eyes suggestively, and the light clocked something with chains hanging out of the yami's pocket.

Ryou bit his lip... this would make him more ill.

"Fuck it." he thought as he wrapped his arms around his dark's waist.

"Fuck what everyone thinks. Fuck my education. Fuck my health. I'm going to try my best to get to him, and I might as well enjoy the process."

Bakura nibbled Ryou's earlobe.

"These cuffs are new."

-

Please review honey-bunnies. :D


End file.
